With advances in automotive technology and greater consumer sophistication, cars today are equipped with increasingly complex functions and features. Many people learn about these features by trial and error rather than by taking the time to thumb through the pages of a printed owner's manual or to look up information on the Internet. Another current option is to subscribe to a live call center-based service such as ONSTAR, but this can be expensive, particularly for simple questions or information requests. In short, the options available to drivers to understand the features of their vehicles have not kept pace with the technological complexity of today's cars. As a result, vehicle features that may be very helpful to a vehicle user may remain underused or not used at all.